Moffun
"I'll protect you.. whatever happens, I'll always be by your side to make you smile" |-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = モフン |romaji = Moffūn |age = 321 |Species = Creature of the Garden of Light |gender = Male |birthday = 30th of July |Zodiac = Leo ♌ |Height = 1'73 cm (Human Form) 0'40 cm (Mascot Form) |hair color =Tourquise (Normal) Blonde Sand (Kami Jewel) |eye color =Dark Blue |family = Laura Hasegara (sister) |home = Parajuku |occupation = Idol, Manager and President of M Group |brand = Pandora Hearts |seiyuu = Ono Kensho |type = Pop |manager = |singer = Xesc13primero|song sang = Hero}}Moffun (モフン) or Moffurun Albert William Frederic Tarōmaru Sadaharu Prince of the World (モフルン アルバート ウィリアム フレデリック ターマル セーダール プリンス オフ ス ウォールド) is a manager/pop-type Idol from PriPara Idol Academy. His favorite brand is Royal Clown. He's the second character of Xesc13primero and the holder of the Pop Kami Jewel, an item from his series, Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie.He's in a unit called H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe along with Seto Vessalius and Laura Hasegawa. His representitve color is Golden. Appareance He's a pretty handsome young "teenage" although he's 321 years old. He has slightly tanned skin, turquoise short hair with a curly bang and excited zairo blue eyes. He usually wears good looking and expensive clothes. Mascot Form He's a very cute mascot like a mix of a mouse-Dipodomys of cream colored flur with green spots, two dark blue orbed eyes and two big ears. He wears a crismon's royal cape, a crismon-gold little crown and a royal stick of the same colors as the crowns. Kami Jewel As pop kami jewel idol, his hair turns to a silver-rouge clear short hair with a left-side bang. Personality He can be very gentle and majestic but once you meet him more you will see he's prideful and childish. He loves make jokes in order to make people smile and tends to worry a lot about his friends if something happens tho he doesn't show it easy to them. He's overprotective with the people he loves and he'll never let anyone hurt them. For him the first thing will always be his friends. After the first arc he discovered the reason why he was moving until now and that was in order to make people smile and laugh, like he became Seto's pierrot in order to make him smile when he was young he would become someone able to make people smile. History After his biologic mother died from an incurable illness, the sister of her mother, the one he never met, was supposed to raise him to become the next King but he somewhat was cheated to go to search for Seto 'cause he got a relic, the one could connect to Seto's and the other one left in the castle (Lyrica's). But, he discovered they were treating to use him to get the relic in order to find the named children of the goddess. Even so, he started getting curious about the legend and after investigating he ended wanting to know more about the story so, after discover the relic he had could send him to the place where Seto was, he tried but at the end he declined 'cause it was an stupid mistake, but at the end he by mistake was sent where he was. Then, he ended in Promania,the Earth at 17th century (XVII). There, he was lost and scared 'cause he still was a child. Alone, some bocchan with his servant placed in front of him and said to him if he wanted to go with them and become his personal servant, he in order to survive accept discovering later his "master" was nobody but Seto, the one who had the relic and the son of the Goddess. Once they met they started to get well, and Moffun started to like him and wanting to protect him 'cause his life was not that good, both of his parents ignored him all the time and he was practically alone. One day they ended in a Circus, where he saw Seto smile for the first time and afterwards he tried to make him smile with jokes and tricks like the ones from the circus. At the end, when they were living happy, even thought it was the two of them, the people who wanted to get Seto found him, ending with both of them running and ending at the Temple where Alice put them to rest 300 years. Information Units= Main Units * H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe: This is his main Unit formed along with Seto and Laura. They debuted in Parajuku for first time but they are already one of the most famous in Promania and West Asia. Secondary Units * PENT✰GRAM: This unit was created 'cause the Ancient Kami Jewels. After the 5 holders made them shine they decided to make a unit. Manager of * H✰ppiness B♡uquet: He was the one who tell Seto and Laura to do a unit when they forgave each other but he didn't thought it would be so famous. *'Shiny Cl♣ver': He of course helped them and offered to be the manager of this unit 'cause Seto. *'Seventh Rainbow': He was over-protective 'cause Seto so he decided to be the manager of the unit in order to be with him 24/7. |-| Relationships= * Seto Vessalius: They have mutual feelings for each other. Since Seto was little, he had take care of him and for him, Seto it's his most precious person. * Laura Hasegawa: She's his little sister and although they fight sometimes they're really get very well. After knowing they were brothers their relationship became more closer. * Alice: Their relationship is currently unknown. * Chikane Shirakawa: They seem to know each other from the past (s. XVII) when Seto was still a human. |-| Trivia= * He's the president of the M Group and manager of some units. * He ends his phrases with "-moffu" as a mascot. * As a president of a multinational, he can afford all what he,Seto or/and Laura wants. That's the reason why he have all one floor of the Deluxe Rooms in the academy. * He's always over~protective with Seto. * Althought he doesn't seem Pop type when little in the Past Arc, it's known he always tried to make Seto smile with jokes so he was like a jester for his sake. * Is revealed that he's Mr. W in Episode 341. *At first it was showed he was Laura Hasegawa's brother but at the end, it was revealed he's her cousin instant of brother. * Laura often calls him Onii-chan because she knows that bothers him. |-| Others= * Lives List: Moffun/Lives * Prism Jumps List: Moffun/Prism Jumps * Image Gallery: Moffun/Image Gallery Category:Manager Category:Xesc13primero Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Pop Idol Category:Idol Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Original Character Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Crystal Cyalume Crest Holders Category:M Group Category:Mascot Category:Managers Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Non-human Category:Divine Idol Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series Category:LGBT Characters Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1